Reencuentro
by Ckamilafanstwilight
Summary: SUMMARY: Tres años que no tenía noticias de ella. De Bella. De mi Bella.... -yo… Bella te amo-dije rápidamente. Ella me miro con los ojos como platos.... -también te amo, Edward. Desde siempre-dijo antes de volver a besarme - LEMMON-


**_SUMMARY: Tres años que no tenía noticias de ella. De Bella. De mi Bella.... -yo… Bella te amo-dije rápidamente. Ella me miro con los ojos como platos.... -también te amo, Edward. Desde siempre-dijo antes de volver a besarme_**

**_REENCUENTRO_**

**_Edward POV_**

Habían pasado tres años…

Tres años que no tenía noticias de ella. De Bella. De mi Bella.

La última vez que habíamos hablado vía E-mail, ella estaba feliz con su novio. Eso hace tres años. Suponía que ella ahora estaba casada hasta podría tener hijos. ¿Y yo? Me pregunto

Yo, estoy aquí, amándola como siempre lo he hecho desde que teníamos siete años

Ahora, ya con veintisiete, me arrepiento de no haberme dado cuenta que la amaba. De a ver sido tan tonto al confundir deseo con amor

Quisiera volver el tiempo atrás y borrar todos los estúpidos errores que cometí. Todas las veces que estuve junto a ella sin saber que la amaba. Que las veces que estaba junto a ella, ese silencio mágico que nos envolvía, que nos hacia entendernos con cada mirada o sonrisa, volviera y se quedara aquí conmigo… para siempre

Sabía que eso no pasaría. No sabía el número de teléfono de Bella, ni donde se ubicaba su residencia. No había mucho que pudiera hacer. Siempre pensaba esto… que hubiera pasado si esa tarde, esa mágica tarde donde mis labios tocaron con los suyos por primera vez, no me hubiera alejado. Ella estaría conmigo, aquí… y nunca nos separaríamos… pero mi estupidez fue más grande y me termino por separar completamente de ella…

Me levante de mi cama, dejando mis pensamientos de lado y fui a mi computador. Ahora, pasaba más tiempo en el que en mi piano… siempre estaba en el computador pendiente por saber noticias de ella, por si ocurría un milagro y ella respondía mis mensajes

Desbloquee el computador y abrí mi correo. Abrí los ojos como platos ante lo que veía, tenía un correo de Bella… ella me había escrito

De: Bella

Para: Edward

Asunto:…

_Edward:_

_Tres años sin saber de ti. Mucho tiempo…_

_Siento no a ver respondido ninguno de tus E-mails, nunca pude devolverlos y lo siento mucho. Estuve en Paris, oh si… en Paris. La ciudad del amor ¿Te acuerdas cuando prometimos que iríamos juntos a Paris, para subir al último piso de la torre Eiffel? Todavía lo recuerdo. Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer… teníamos… teníamos 11 años, éramos unos críos… el hecho es que fui y me acorde de ti en cada hora, minuto, segundo que estuve ahí. ¿Te acuerdas del novio que te conté hace tres años? Bueno, con el fui, pero descubrí que era un miserable. Esto no te lo voy a contar por e-mail, prefiero hablarlo contigo. En fin… este correo es para contarte que estoy en Chicago. ¡Sí! Llegue ayer… estoy viviendo en la misma casa que tuve cuando era más pequeña ¿Puedes creerlo? Cuando vi que se rentaba no lo pensé ni dos veces, fui y me la compre… me encantaba esa casa, aparte tenía una vista preciosa. Quiero que me vayas a ver apenas leas el correo, no importa la hora que sea, siempre te estaré esperando. Tengo algo importante que decirte, muy importante que nos puede unir más o separarnos definitivamente. Llevo 20 años guardando esto y ya no lo puedo ocultar mas… por favor ven apenas termines de leer el correo._

_Besos, cariños y muchas bendiciones_

_Bella_

Leí su mensaje unas tres veces por decirlo menos… ella estaba aquí, en la misma ciudad, a solo unas calle de mí y yo no lo sabía. Ella quería que la fuera a verla…

Sin pensarlo dos veces, me coloque mi chaqueta y los zapatos. Tome las llaves y mire la hora. Eras la nueve de la noche. Una buena hora; ni muy tarde ni muy temprano.

Salí de mi departamento prácticamente desesperado para llegar más de prisa. Quería verla, quería sentir su aroma, ver esos cálidos ojos color chocolate… sentir su calor, su cuerpo, todo.

Subí a mí auto y tome rumbo hacia la casa de Bella, a la antigua casa de Bella. Esa casa que tenía millones de recuerdos, navidades, años nuevos, cumpleaños, peleas, reconciliaciones… de todo

Me sabía el camino de memoria. Estaba ansioso y nervioso. Ella puso en el correo que quería contarme algo que tenía escondido hace 20 años. Podía ser que… no, mejor no me hacia ilusiones, no sin antes comprobarlo.

Quería llegar lo más rápido posible a la casa de Bella. Necesitaba llegar rápido. Pero todo estaba en mi contra. No había casi nada de tráfico, pero por cada semáforo que pasaba, este se ponía en rojo. "detente" me dije. Relájate. Bella no te puede ver así. Respire un par de veces para calmarme y me dije que todo saldría bien y que no tenía nada de qué preocuparme.

Cuando llegue a la casa de Bella pude ver afuera estacionado un flameante Audi A5 negro. No sabía si de era de Bella, era lo más probable. Sabía que ella estaba sola y no estaba con nadie. Eso me daba a entender su correo. Estacione mi auto al lado del que suponía era el suyo y me baje lentamente. Llegue a la puerta y suspire. Estaba resignado. Hoy le contaría la verdad a Bella. Le diría que estaba enamorado de ella, esperaba que correspondiera mis sentimientos. Había perdido veinte años de mi vida escondiendo esto y no estaba dispuesto a perder uno más.

Toque la puerta un vez y sentí como alguien prácticamente corría a abrir la puerta. Cuando se giro la perilla y abrieron la puerta la vi. Estaba más que hermosa, mucho más hermosa desde la última vez que la había visto. Su cabello color caoba caía en suaves ondas por su espalda y su ojos, tan expresivos como siempre, me decían que me había extrañado. Inconscientemente estire mis brazos y ella se abalanzo sobre mí. Me rodeo el cuello con sus brazos y mi cintura con sus piernas. Enterró su cabeza en mi cuello y sentí como susurraba "te extrañe, te extrañe, te extrañe…" yo coloque mi cabeza en su cabello y aspire ese perfume tan de ella. Ese olor que me embriagaba, que hacía que cada célula de mi cuerpo la deseara. Me separe un poco de ella y le acaricie la cara quitándole algunas lagrimas que había soltado. Aun en mis brazos, cerré la puerta de la casa y fuimos hacia el sofá que se encontraba en la sala. La deje sentada, con mucho cuidado, y nos miramos, nos contemplamos diciéndonos cosas con los ojos. Después de mucho tiempo, por fin había alcanzado la paz. Sentía que todo estaba como debía estar.

-me hiciste mucha falta-dijo mientras tomaba una de mis manos y jugaba con mis dedos-no sabes…- dijo cerrando los ojos-te extrañe con locura, Edward- esas palabras, los gestos, el cómo me miraba, de alguna u otra forma, me hacía sentir que mis sentimientos eran correspondidos

-Bella yo…-empecé a decir-tengo algo importante que decirte-

-Yo también-susurro bajito.

-yo… Bella te amo-dije rápidamente. Ella me miro con los ojos como platos-si, Bella. Fui un tonto. Deje escapar veinte años, ¡veinte años! Sin saber que te amaba. Creo que desde que te conocí, desde ese momento creo que te amaba. Me hiciste falta, mucha falta. Sé que, a lo mejor tus sentimientos hacia a mí, no son tan fuertes como los míos. Pero no puedo callar esto que me carcome. Paso día y noche pensando en ti, en tus labios, en como seria besarlos, poder sentir tu piel, tu cuerpo… como desearía poder besarte, tocarte… bella te amo con locura, todo mi ser te anhe…- no alcance a terminar por que unos labios desesperados se posaron en los míos. Dios, Bella me estaba besando. Sentí muchas cosas cuando me beso. Sentí amor, deseo, añoranza… todo cargado con un suave reencuentro. Trate de pegar mi cuerpo mas junto al suyo, sentía que estábamos muy separados… necesitaba sentirla aquí, conmigo… despacio la tome por la cintura, temiendo que fuera un sueño y se desvaneciera en el aire. Ella correspondió y se paró un poco del sofá para sentarse a horcajadas sobre mí.

-también te amo, Edward. Desde siempre-dijo antes de volver a besarme

Poco a poco, los besos comenzaron a adquirir otro toque, un toque más pasional y lujurioso. Yo no podía parar de besarla y ya no me conformaba con sus labios. Lentamente mi boca fue recorriendo gran parte de su cuello. Sentía como Bella temblaba ante mi contacto y eso me hacia sonreír, yo le provocaba esas sensaciones. Sabía que si seguía haciendo esto… no podría parar. Me separe un poco y la mire a los ojos

-Bella… si no paramos esto, no me voy a poder contener-dije respirando agitadamente. Bella sonrió

-no quiero que te contengas-dijo antes de besarme de nuevo. Gemí en su boca y me deje llevar

**_Bella POV_**

Esto era el cielo. Veinte años aguantándome esto sin saber que era correspondida. Edward me amaba como yo lo amaba a él. La situación en la que nos encontrábamos era la prueba de esto. Sus besos, su caricias, las sentía tan mías, con tanta devoción que me hacían estremecer.

-Bella…-comenzó a decir mientras se separaba un poco de mi-si no paramos esto, no me voy a poder contener-Sonreí. Edward jadeaba y yo lo estaba provocando.

-no quiero que te contengas-dije antes de lanzarme nuevamente a su boca. Estaba a horcajadas sobre él y me apegue más a su cuerpo sintiéndolo estremecer.

Sin saber cómo ni cuándo, nuestra ropa comenzó a desaparecer. Lo necesitaba. Necesitaba saber y sentir que era mío.

-te necesito Edward…-dije contra sus labios. Edward paro de besarme y se quedo contemplando mis ojos. Yo me perdí en los suyos, no sé que habrá visto en mí que le dio el valor para volver a besarme y tomarme en brazos. Rodee su cintura con mis piernas y sentí como iba subiendo las escaleras sin dejar de besarme.

-la… misma habitación-dije entre los besos que me daba sentí que sonreía en mis labios. Estaba perdida en el deseo y la pasión que estaba sintiendo. Estaba nublada no podía pensar con coherencia y tampoco sabía si era verdad que estaba besando a Edward era un cruel sueño.

Mi espalda toco algo suave y supe que estaba recostada en mi cama. Rápidamente fuimos despojándonos de todas nuestras ropas. Lo necesitaba, lo necesitaba casi con desesperación.

Sentí sus caricias sus besos por todo mi cuerpo. Cada roce era como una descarga eléctrica a mi corazón silenciado desde mucho tiempo.

Estaba húmeda. Podía sentirlo. También podía sentir la erección de Edward en mi entre pierna y eso hacía que yo me excitara mas. Lo necesitaba. Lo necesitaba dentro de mí, ya.

-Edward… por favor. Te necesito-dije entrecortadamente. Edward estaba besando mi cuello

-te amo Bella, no sabes cuantas veces soñé con hacerte mía-dije acariciando mi vientre. Me estremecí

-Edward… ya. Por favor…. Hazme tuya- Edward me levanto un poco y sentí su miembro en mi entrada. Edward me miro

-Bella no tengo protección, deberíamos…-lo silencie con un beso

-no quiero protección Edward… te quiero a ti- dije entrecortadamente

Edward sonrió y me di un beso, mientras, poco a poco su miembro se hundía en mí. Edward gimió y yo sentí que me faltaba el aire cuando lo sentí todo dentro de mí. Por primera vez en toda mi vida me sentí completa. El placer que estaba sintiendo en este momento nunca lo había sentido. Cuando me acostumbre al porte de su miembro, me gire para quedar a horcajadas sobre Edward y comencé a llevar un ritmo que me hacía enloquecer. Sentía algo acumularse dentro de mí. Los movimientos se fueron volviendo cada vez más intensos y rápidos.

-más… más rápido-dije

Edward gruño y me dio vuelta dejándome debajo de él. Acomodo mis piernas y comenzó a penetrarme más profundo y más rápido. Nuestras respiraciones gemidos y gruñidos se mesclaban y cada vez me sentía más cerca del orgasmo. Edward comenzó a moverse cada vez más rápido y supe que él estaba al borde igual que yo. Subí mis caderas un poco y sentí el mayor placer de mi vida. Había tenido un orgasmo sensacional que no se comparaba a nada que había sentido antes. Sentí como Edward comenzaba a temblar y me penetro, una, dos, tres veces más y llego a su orgasmo llenándome de él. Edward se dejo caer a un lado de y me dio un beso lleno de amor, dulzura, cariño y entrega. Lo sentí tan mío.

-te amo Bella. Eres lo más especial que tengo-

-también te amo. Gracias por ser, desde siempre, parte de mi vida-

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_HOOLA!!!_**

**_CHICAS AQUI LES DEJO MI SEGUNDO LEMMON... DE VERDAD NO SE COMO QUEDO, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE :D_**

**_BSOS Y BENDICIONES PARA TODAS_**

**_DEJEN RR_**

**_**PASENSE POR MIS HISTORIAS**_**

**_CKAMILA :D!_**


End file.
